


Karaoke

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, No Slash, Points of View, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-23
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Abandoned hearts. Brian and Justin while Justin's in LA. First songfic of the Karaoke series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The roads seem deserted this time of night. Seems like all the world’s asleep. But that’s not the case, for in a loft with spectacular view, a man sits lonely on his cough, forcing things around him to make sense. They don’t. Not while the man he loves is working his ass off somewhere across the country.

His eyelids are slowly dropping. No. Gotta stay awake. 

 

Brians POV

Gotta stay awake. In my dreams all I’ll see is him. And when I wake up in the morning, all that I will see is emptiness. He’s not here, Bri. But he will, one day, won’t he? 

_How did it come to be_  
that you and I must be   
far away from each other everyday 

_Why must I spend my time_  
filling up my mind   
with facts and figures that never add up anyway. 

The sigh I let out scares me. Come home, Justin. Please come home. I’m a wreck without you.

And I have to get this tune out of my head. This endless repeating of what we had, what we have and what we will someday. I know you’ll come home. I can wait. Sometimes I feel like I’m only half alive. What I do feel is you. Where did I go? Am I there, in your heart? I seem to have abandoned my own. 

_But I will wait for you. as long as I need to._

 

Justins POV

Can you feel my heart beating? It’s beating just for you. I miss being whole. Only half alive. Only you can make me feel...

Only you can make me feel.

I pick up my cell, dial the number I know by heart.   
Funny expression. By heart.   
My heart, wrapped up in a number. Yours.


	2. Karaoke

Brians POV

I never knew. Love. I’ve nearly fucked every queer in town, and where has that lead me?

To him.

_I have known love  
like a whore  
from at least ten thousand more_

I smile. It fades quickly though. Because he’s not here. I reach over to his side of the bed, and as I expected, as I feared, the emptiness surrounds me.

Lonely.

_Well, I am alone  
but adored  
by a hundred thousand more_

Who knew I could feel this way. Lonely. In love.

_Then I swore  
you were the last._

Sunshine, I would give anything, I would do anything, I’d be anything. Come back to me.

I sigh. I really fucked up this time. Great move, Kinney, push him off the cliff. 

He’s better off without me. He must be.

_I was the first to have spoken_  
and I said just about  
all the things you shouldn’t say.

 

So maybe you loved me  
now maybe you don’t

And maybe you’ll call me  
and maybe you won’t. 

I love you.

Love me back?

\- B.


End file.
